Lunar Rebirth
by LunarScribe
Summary: Naraku has finally been defeated! Inuyasha decided to leave the wish on the sacred jewel up to Kagome. What if she decided to wish that Naraku had never existed? Can Kagome still stumble into feudal era Japan? Inuyasha and Kikyo were never deceived by Naraku. Where does that leave a certain wolf demon in this equation? 1st fanfiction, so please bear with me :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A Bitter End or a New Beginning?

Kagome looked down at the small pink sphere laying in her hand, so small it seemed insignificant minus the small luminous glow that it shown. The jewel is all but complete after adding all of Naraku's shards to its entirety. So many lives had been lost over this small jewel. Some were the most vile creatures like Naraku, the half demon that the group had recently defeated. A lot were loved ones to be missed dearly: Kohaku, Sango's family and their village, many wolves of the eastern wolf tribe, countless family members of villagers, and the list seemingly never ends. _This jewel doesn't seem capable of creating any good deed_ , Kagome thought to herself. She sighed to herself as she contemplated what wish would bring the most good into this world it has torn apart at the seams.

She heard footsteps softly rustle the grass behind her nearby, "Kagome..." A familiar silver-haired hanyou softly started. She waited motionlessly for him to say more for a few moments before sighing again and slowly raised from her seated position to face him. Her gaze lifted from the shikon no tama slowly. First her eyes spotted Inuyasha's red robe of the fire rat first, but soon focused past him to all the destruction left behind from killing Naraku: every plant singed and now lifeless, various trees broken and cut down, and their comrades tending to each others' wounds. Her vision settled lastly on a set of warm golden orbs that she could tell were trying to break down the walls she set up to protect her very soul. "It's all over now."

I could feel myself slowly being drawn back into my body and away from the numbness that had started to set it. Those four words had warmed me up from the shock I allowed to consume me. "I k-k-know..." I took a moment to swallow the lump in my throat and started again, "I know, it's just a lot to register at once. How is everyone?"

"They all will need time to recover from their wounds, but none are serious enough to be life threatening. Sango has some broken ribs," the memory of Naraku's tentacle sweeping into Sango's midsection as she tried throwing her hiraikotsu and slamming her body back into a tree trunk flashed instantly in her mind. "Miroku injured his leg. Shippo is out cold, but should come to shortly." Shippo had managed to distract Naraku long enough by using his fox fire attack to set his ebony hair aflame. That distraction had cost Shippo a wave of tentacles to slam down upon his small figure; but allowed me enough time to finish powering up her sacred arrow enough to enable the arrow to pierce through Naraku's barrier and completely purify his evil heart.

 _My friend's have sacrificed so much in order to achieve this great feat, but sacrificed even more to compensate for my insufficient training_. I walked over to Shippo's still form, still slightly buried in the earth around him due to the sheer force the tentacles had hit him. I gently picked him up unable to hold any sort of composure the shock had been holding back. "I swear I will master my priestess training so you or any of my friends will have to ever endanger their lives for my sake again," I declared to the unconscious kitsune as a few tears escaped my eyes.

This declaration renewed my resolve. My tears dried shortly after they had begun. My face changed from that of sadness, to the firm determination I now felt running fiercely through my veins. I found my yellow backpack on the ground nearby on the dirt. I set Shippo down on one of the few green patches of grass around before pulling out all of my healing supplies and supply of common healing herbs essential to most ointments, "Starting now."

(^u^)

 _She doesn't seem like her happy and optimistic self_ , I mused from a distance. My tail hung limp behind me as I focused on the woman I claimed as my own. Every detail about her screamed how distraught this whole ordeal had made her. Her usually soft facial features carried an edge to them: her mouth no longer her usual easy smile, but now a hard line; and her eyes steeled rather than the warm chocolate orbs I was used to. She walked with her head held high with her medicine bag held in her grip. Her strength never ebbs away even when moments ago she looked shattered. My woman will never be brought down. My sweet Kagome always loyal to her friends and caring for their needs. A corner of my mouth raised slightly with the thought as I watched her tend to her friends' wounds. When she finally knelt next to that mutt, I felt my smile vanish.

She still loves him.

"Koga!" Two very familiar voices yelled out, their worn out breaths drawing closer. They managed to miss the entire fight. I'm not sure if I should be grateful that they are safe, or angry they run at the pace of a slug. I sighed to myself as they came to a stop before me, now bent over panting hard to try catching their breaths. "We...are so...glad...you're...alive," they managed between breaths.

I scowled before punching each to the ground, their faces planting into the ground beneath them. "And I'm glad you decided to actually make it here sometime within this millennia," I barked angrily at them. _How dare they believe I am so easily defeated! How dare they think I would die and allow any harm to come to my Kagome!_ Yes, anger was the option I decided to opt with. I staggered momentarily from standing up so quickly to reprimand the two idiots before thinking about how wise of a decision that was with my injuries-or rather how unwise the decision was.

I tested my limbs, trying to determine how long it would take for the wounds I've received in battle to heal. I had a limp in both legs; my right shin felt shattered and my left thigh had a hole clear from front to back. I winced from the movements. There were several cuts of varying depths and lengths across my torso, but that just hid the fact of three fractured ribs. _This will take a me at least a couple weeks to recover from_ , I sighed at this realization as I glanced back up to see Kagome still tending to the half demon. I turned back towards the east and headed towards the tree line in that direction, noticing for the first time how ashamed my two friends looked.

I smiled halfheartedly, "Ginta. Hakkaku. I'm glad you two are ok. Run back to the pack and inform them I will be back as soon as I can. Until then watch over them and lead them."

Their heads lifted and brightened almost simultaneously, "Yes Koga!" Ginta had already started to turn to follow his task.

"Is sister ok?" Hakkaku was looking beyond me with a concerned look on his face. I followed his gaze in time to see Kagome's back disappear into the tree line opposite of where we were standing.

"She's strong. She will be," I replied absently while already turning to walk after her. I hadn't even made the decision to follow her yet. My body seemed to always react to my precious Kagome before my mind could process what my instincts already had.

"Should we go with him?" Hakkaku asked Ginta.

"I think we should let him check on sister Kagome alone, besides the pack will want to hear of Naraku's defeat. Our dead comrades have now been avenged." I could barely hear their footsteps leaving as I felt a great weight lifted off of me. I didn't lose my rhythm in my steps as I thought my fallen pack members can rest in peace knowing none shall follow their fates, if anything it pushed me forward.

(^u^)

I walked aimlessly for only kami knows how long. After tending to all my friends and knew they would be ok, I just needed to be alone.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha had asked me with concern filling his eyes. Those golden orbs were a soft liquid gold, intent on searching out the answer to my very soul. I remember I had paused wrapping gauze around one of his wounds-which one I couldn't be certain of due to subconsciously doing what came as second nature to me.

"..." I had opened my mouth to respond that I wasn't sure, but how did he even know I was going to walk off when I was still wrapping him in gauze. I took a moment too long before his eyes shifted to somewhere behind me. He had gotten up the moment I had finished tying off the gauze and walked past me. I turned only to see he was heading towards a nearly identical face to mine.

I shook my head of the memory, trying to keep my mind from going down that train of thought yet again. _How many times have I felt my heart shatter, wondering if every tender moment we shared never really was Inuyasha and I? How many times did he really see Kikyo?_ I guess old habits die hard and that I love torturing myself with these thoughts.

I hear running water off towards my right and head that way. _Maybe the water can wash away these thoughts from my mind._ I need a clear head while I make this decision. Before I made it to the origin of the peaceful sound one last memory had enveloped my mind. I thought back to the first time I saw Inuyasha meet Kikyo, but he couldn't see me. _"I never stopped thinking about you, even for an instant!"_ His voice echoed his proclamation in my mind.

I walked faster.

I soon approached the river I had heard and I found myself throwing my shoes and socks off in a heap before walking in the water. I stopped when i felt the soft rush of the water against my knees. The water seemed to be embracing my legs, comforting and refreshing my spirit. I leaned slightly to feel the water rush through my fingers, reminding me how swiftly life can rush past you, slipping through your fingers. Oddly that thought comforted me. _Time continues on._

"Why are you crying?" I didn't tense at the familiar voice. His voice has only brought me comfort. I turned towards the comfort, spotting his ice-blue orbs first.

(^u^)

I stopped at the tree line watching Kagome walk into the water at a fast pace, leaving her foot protection in a disgruntled pile. She stopped midway in the river slowly lifting her head towards the sky, the sun catching her soft features and enhancing them. _She constantly amazes me with her inner and physical beauty, always finding way to look more perfect. How could it even be possible? What have I done to deserve this angel's presence in my life?_

She lowered her head to look at the river, where she now was reaching her fingers towards the water. The subtle smell of salt water mixed with her scent of lilacs and lavender drifted in my nose.

"Why are you crying?" She seemed to have relaxed once in the water, yet now saw a tear escape her chocolate eyes as she turned to face me. I only made it two steps before I heard a reply.

"Koga," She said almost inaudibly. That one word stopped me in my tracks. _Was that relief laced in her voice?_ My tail lifted slightly and was still as my breath caught in my lungs. _She never showed any kind of emotion other than a faux smile at my presence before._ I could feel my face add confusion to my already concerned expression. Her lithe form walked towards me making it to the soil before I had managed to shake off the shock of this realization. One shock soon replaced the other when she gently laid her head on my chest, my arms wrapping around and settling on her back.

I didn't push her to answer my question, her body seemed to express the need for silence right now. So I just let her rest there, slowly feeling her body relax against my armor. I gently brushed her hair back, not daring to break the embrace even to see her face. I intended to savor this moment and let it burn into my memory. I wanted to know what she was doing out here alone, what she was thinking, or even just know what was bothering her. All of that could wait though, right now it wasn't about what I wanted.

She leaned back giving me a gentle smile before going to sit at the river's edge and pulling me with her. I sat next to her, watching her facial features for any clue as to what she was thinking. She slowly pulled something out from under her shirt. The object still in her hand with a chain coming from it and around her neck.

"I'm not sure what to do with it yet," opening her hand to reveal the sacred jewel, seeming to miss only a couple pieces now. She stared at it like it was an alien object, both confused and mystified by it. I cut my skin on each shin to get my shards out. She caught her breath as I put my shards in her open palm next to the jewel. "Koga.." she started.

I raised my hand up, silencing her, "No, these belong to you Kagome. You will do the right thing with the shikon no tama."

"How do you know though? What if I do something selfish with it?" I could see her uncertainty shine in her eyes as the moisture started to build once more.

"Kagome," I started calmly and assuredly, "I've known you for three years now and during that time, you ain't once done a thing that could be considered selfish." I watched her head lower in shame.

"I can't tell you how many times I have thought about what to wish for with this," she said as she lifted her hand up with the jewel. "It used to be to let Inuyasha wish for whatever he wanted and trust he would wish for the right thing," she paused a moment after this. I just looked towards the water, but not really looking at it.

 _Not selfish and definitely in love with mutt-face. I rested my chin in my palm._

"But he told me not so long ago that he doesn't want the wish anymore. It was so random for him to tell me that at the time and I still am not sure why he said it. Ever since I've just tried thinking of what I would even wish for." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I thought maybe to wish everyone back that died because of the jewel, but then Naraku would be back and still be a danger even without jewel shards. I had settled on that wish for a couple of weeks before I realized the outcome of that wish. Then Inuyasha started disappearing nightly." I glanced towards her at that, something about that statement unsettled me.

"One night I decided to follow him and I think I already knew what I was going to find, but was in denial. I saw Kikyo's soul collector's and I wanted to turn around then, to never find out where he went. Instead my body seemed to move on its own accord and force me to see Kikyo's back and past her I saw Inuyasha embracing her. I turned away, but not before I saw a shared kiss between them. Since then I keep coming back to wishing my pain to go away; but every wording I try, hurts someone: my friends, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and even myself." She sighed heavily after that, as if just saying it all out loud was a huge relief.

"Kagome, you know you aren't selfish for even thinking that, right?" I raised my hand up to gently hold her chin and angled her head to face mine. "You are the sweetest and most genuine person I know," I reassured her and was rewarded with a genuine smile-even if it was the slightest raise the corners of her mouth. "I still know you will make the right wish."

(^u^)

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't sure to the cause exactly, but it started after hearing Kouga's unending faith in me. I thought of wishing for the sacred jewel to have never existed. _But then how could I cross the well back to the feudal era to see all my friends?_ My thoughts drifted to the man sitting next to me and felt my heart ache. I instantly knew what I would wish for to help everyone and so that I could still possibly see all my friends in the feudal era again.

"Koga, thank you so much for always supporting me and having faith in me. I couldn't have made it to this point if not for you," I paused gauging his reaction. He flashed his famous fanged smile. It gave me the courage to continue, "I can't explain properly how much I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I wanted to let you know." I took a last final breath and saw a bit of confusion flash in his expression, probably wondering where I was going with this.

(^u^)

I felt as if I was soaring high in the clouds, but then she started to sound like she was telling me goodbye. _Please don't tell me this is goodbye!_

I started to feel panic set in, but kept my grin the same in case I was wrong as she said, "Koga, I think I love you!" She said it so fast, I wondered if I had heard what I was wishing rather than what she actually meant. Nonetheless, I felt so elated as I went to grab her hand. I noticed too late her hands were grasped tightly around the-now complete- sacred jewel with her eyes tightly shut.

"Kag..."

 _I was too late to tell her anything before she made her wish._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Leap of Faith

I sat up from my bed of furs and ran my clawed hands through my black hair. _Such a weird dream. A girl with long raven hair walking away from me and dressed in an odd green and white kimono. My thoughts wandered over this stranger, yet somehow seemed familiar. Even her smell seemed familiar, an alluring combination of lilacs and something else. Lavender maybe?_ Who was she and why did my blood run cold thinking of her being lost to me? I shook my head back and forth, trying to push the dream away from my thoughts.

Today my pack hunts. Lately game has been a bit sparse, nearby villagers seem to be easier for the taking rather than traveling out farther to find enough game for our flourishing pack. An odd feeling crept in the back of my mind at the thought of villagers as a meal. _Fuck, what is wrong with me this morning?_ I growled, frustrated at my random emotions. My last meal happened to be villagers, I laughed at their efforts to flea and enjoyed the look of helplessness in their eyes as my pack killed them.

"Koga, today's hunting party is gathered ready for your order," Hakkaku reported to his alpha. "Will you lead us again or will you appoint someone to run it for you?"

"I'll lead them," I barked a bit more harshly than I intended. "You think I'm too weak to lead the hunting party now?" I challenged further.

"No of course not," he stepped back worried about his leader's reaction while slowly shaking his head back and forth. The tips of his white mohawk flipped slightly with his head while he had his hands raised in submission. "I was just simply asking in the case you had other matters to attend to, my mistake Koga," he hurriedly added.

My body relaxed at his words while I inwardly cursed myself, _Dammit Koga! Get it together, Hakkaku is one of your Betas and best friends. He would never insinuate what I just accused him of, his loyalty wouldn't allow it._ I squeezed the bridge of my nose between my fingers before getting up and throwing on my armor.

Hakkaku seemed to notice the change in my demeanor and relaxed, "I'll tell the others you will be out shortly to lead us in another successful hunt." He smiled at me as I bound my hair in it's usual ponytail. He then turned and jogged out of my den with the smell of excitement trailing behind him. My own excitement started to pick up at the smell, now thinking of the impending hunt. My tail swished slightly, content to be making another kill soon.

"That dream will no longer bother me," I reassured myself.

(^u^)

The morning light shone through my window, waking me up. I grabbed my cell phone and saw I was late for school! I quickly threw on my school uniform and grabbed my yellow back pack before running downstairs. Mom was making breakfast, the smell of bacon making my stomach growl.

"Good morning Kagome. Why are you in your uniform? It's Saturday." She was looking at me with concern written all over her face. Realization hit me hard as I sat at the table, now that I had plenty of time to actually eat.

"Oh, uh...I must have just gotten my days mixed up," I half chuckled to reassure her everything was ok. Everything wasn't ok. _Did my wish work the way I had wanted it to?_ The memory of yesterday, or rather five hundred years ago, slowly faded into my mind. I had just admitted to Koga that I may actually love him. I blushed at the memory. Koga's face had changed expressions fast: shocked, elated, and then almost panicked. _I wonder why he was upset like that at my proclamation. Did he no longer love me?_

"Ok Kagome," she had an uncertain smile on her face as she set a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of me. She didn't push whatever she was thinking though. I've always been grateful of how my mother seemed to know when I didn't want to talk about something.

"This looks great! Thank you Mama!" I picked up my chop sticks, grabbing scrambled eggs first. I ate everything off my plate in a short time, feeling much better now that my stomach no longer was yelling at me.

"Would you like some more dear?"

"No. Thanks though. I'm just going to go back to my room to work on some homework now." I didn't have any homework, or at least I didn't think I did. I just had to think about some things to see if my wish had worked. _"I wish Naraku never existed._ " That should have more or less restarted everyone's lives, but without any heart ache in my friend's lives.

Shippo's father should still be alive. The Thunder Brothers wouldn't have any jewel shards or be searching for any of them to have murdered him. I bet Shippo is so happy to be living with his father, instead of being an orphan. I smiled at the thought of him playing with his father.

Miroku may not even be a lecherous monk anymore. I chuckled trying to imagine Miroku not trying to grope at any female's rump. He wouldn't have had the desperate need to have a son just to ensure his family's name continues on. Naraku would have never cursed his grandfather with the Wind Tunnel. I wondered if he and Sango would still cross paths.

Sango would still be apart of a thriving demon slayer village. She would still have her family, her brother not used as a pawn against her any longer. Tears of joy fell from my eyes. Sango seemed to have lost the most due to Naraku. I know she is much happier with this alternative.

My heart twisted painfully thinking about Inuyasha's possible outcome. He and Kikyo wouldn't have had a reason to believe the other betrayed them. _Would they have mated? Would Inuyasha have wished to become a human? Or would he have still wished to be a demon? Would Kikyo have just accepted him as who he was and he give up making a wish on the jewel again?_ The jewel. My whole train of thought paused at the mere thought of the shikon no tama. If a wish was made it would no longer exist.

I grabbed at my lower left rib trying to sense the jewel's presence or lack of it, depending on whatever happened five hundred fifty years ago. _Would I be able to cross the well without it if it wasn't there?_

My thoughts drifted to a certain blue eyed wolf demon. He wouldn't even know I even existed. _Even if I did get to go back, what would my place be back in the past? Everyone's lives would be better and there would be no reason for our group to unite together like we did before I made my wish._ I couldn't tell if the jewel was inside me like before, but even if it wasn't I still wanted to see if I could pass through the well.

I walked downstairs, not even bothering to change out of my uniform, and headed towards the well. I paused briefly to look at the Goshinboku Tree, noticing the bark seemed to be fuller. _I guess Inuyasha was never sealed to it._ I shook my head and kept heading towards the well, a bit nervously now. I slid the door open, slowly revealing the well. All my insecurities started to flood my mind. _What if I couldn't go back? What if I got back and no one remembered me, or worse had no reason to befriend me again?_

A pair of blue eyes pierced through all the worries and replaced them with a more powerful one. _What if I stayed here?_ That thought seemed scarier to me than trying and possibly failing. I slowly threw one leg over the side of the wooden well, then the other. I sat there for a moment looking down into the darkness of the well. _Here goes nothing, or everything_ , and I jumped in.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've actually become very excited about writing this story. I feel like I have started a journey that I'm not completely certain where I'll end up at. I have a few ideas on where I want the story to go, but nothing truly definite.**

 **I am so glad to see that ya'll are still reading and has helped motivate me to write this chapter as soon as I did. Without further adieu, here is chapter 3. I hope ya'll enjoy :)**

Chapter Three:

First Impressions, the Second Time Around

I ran through the woods, listening and watching for even the most subtle signs of game. I knew I was heading towards a village, but still I was clinging to hope that I could ease this gnawing guilt for the humans' impending death.

My pointed ears twitched reflexively. "I wonder why we are able to keep up with Koga for once," Ginta mumbled seemingly to no one.

"He was acting off this morning when I reported the hunting party was ready, maybe something is bothering him?" I glanced back at the two closest behind me, noticing Hakkaku had tilted his head slightly to the side musing over his own question. I nearly stopped then to intimidate their gossiping to an abrupt halt when I caught a subtle scent of lavender and lilacs.

I stopped so abruptly, I nearly tripped over my own footing. I felt Ginta and Hakkaku stumble into me, not expecting the abrupt stop. _I can't say I really blame them, I wasn't intending to trip over myself like a newborn fawn. Damn, they aren't going to ever let me live this down._ I glanced back, thankfully none of the other wolves in the pack noticed.

"Boss, what are we doing?" One of the men in the back questioned gruffly. I opened my mouth to retort something sarcastic back, but I caught the scent of a bear demon nearby.

"Y'all are hunting bear," making sure to add extra emphasis on what they were to do, "then carry the meat back to the cave to be gutted and cleaned." I heard a few scent the air and they took off to carry out their order. Ginta and Hakkaku hesitated, looking at their leader for a moment before following after the rest. _Good, cuz I ain't explaining._

I took in a deep breath, smelling for that oddly familiar smell that has been haunting me all day. Looking in the direction I knew the smell was coming from, I took off at full speed. _Not that I truly know what I'm doing to even try explaining it_ , I sighed to myself. _Hopefully this will lay all the knew feelings to rest so I can go back to my normal routine._ Even I could tell I was trying to put myself into a deep chasm of denial, my instincts told me I was about to be thrown into an uncontrollable whirlwind of fate.

I slowed down once the smell became strong in order to move silently. I crept forward towards the clearing, staying hidden in the wood line watching for any movement. Whatever the smell originated from should be in this clearing. I smelled the air again, _Yup definitely in the clearing somewhere and human, but where?_ The only thing in the clearing seemed to be an old, dried up well.

I heard the sound of shoes scraping against stone followed by soft grunting and panting coming from said well.

I walked over towards the struggling human and leaned over the opening of the well, peering into the darkness. Long raven locks of hair connected to a beautifully pale feminine figure was what I was rewarded with. She still hadn't noticed me, too focused on finding sure footing to climb up the other half of the well.

"Need a hand?" I felt myself casually smirk at the woman struggling to climb up. She seemed to suddenly tense and jerk her gaze up, squinting her eyes against the bright sunlight that shone around me. The most beautiful soft chocolate eyes were visible through her slitted eyes.

"I can climb up myself, thank you," she humphed at the offer, but I noticed the slightest twitch of her lips. She was trying not to smile. _What seemed humorous about me? Did she not realize I am a demon?_

(^u^)

 _Koga._ I knew that husky voice anywhere. _Why was he here? Did he remember who I am? Did he remember what I said?_ I felt my cheeks warm at the possibility. I said my declaration thinking he wouldn't remember after the wish was made. That way if he had changed his mind about me, I would know and I wouldn't have to feel embarrassed over it. _Who am I trying to kid? I couldn't hold those five words in, everything seemed so indefinite and at an end. It felt like I may never have a chance to say those words if I didn't say them then._

A strong hand grabbed mine, pulling me out of my thoughts before lifting me up effortlessly out of the well. My eyes finally adjusted to the light as I saw his two blue eyes forming an unspoken question.

"Hi," I started awkwardly, not knowing if he had any memory of me, "I'm Kagome."

His eyes furrowed a bit deeper, seeming to be confused further. "...Hey." So maybe he didn't remember. "What are you doing in that well?" He seemed to have more questions besides that one.

 _What was I supposed to answer him with?_ _He didn't know I traveled through the well before I made the wish. Do I tell him the truth?_ He seemed to notice my hesitation and dropped me from his hold. I fell unceremoniously on my rear, "Hey! That was rude!" I reprimanded him quickly.

"Are you not aware I could kill you easily? Now answer my question and don't lie," he barked.

"I seemed to remember you being nicer," I mumbled under my breath before glaring daggers back at him. "Yes, I get it. You are a mighty wolf demon," I answered sarcastically, raising my hands to imitate claws on either side of my head and baring my teeth to elaborate further.

He took a step back, shocked.

(^u^)

"You know you would be more intimidating if you weren't still on the ground," I managed my comeback after managing to gather my composure back. I chuckled at her ferocity that didn't seem to match her lithe form.

"Hmmf," the strange woman stood up defiantly, stamping her foot ever so slightly once she was standing. She dared to glare directly into my gaze, challenging me. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you why I was in the well. Why are you so far away from your territory?" She turned the question back around at me angrily.

"I don't recall ever telling you where I resided," I could feel my suspicion starting to creep into my expression. "I don't take kindly to spies," I bared my fangs to fully allow her to see the danger she was putting herself in. _She has a lot of guts for a human, or maybe just lacking a lot of common sense_ , I pondered to myself. This human didn't truly concern me, even if she was a spy.

"Well you're in luck I'm not a spy. I just so happened to have been looking for my friends when you found me." It didn't smell like a lie.

"Your friends take to hiding in wells often?"

She rolled her eyes, "No. The well is a very long and complicated story I don't feel like explaining to someone I just met." That last bit smelled faintly of a lie.

"I can sense when people lie to me. HAVE we met?" She did look and smell identical to the girl in my dreams. I highly doubted there were any other women dressed in such strange clothing, also.

"How would I know, when you haven't even told me your name?" She was avoiding the question.

"Koga. Now explain why you were in my dream last night, since you are avoiding my first question," I barked at Kagome becoming increasingly frustrated at the game she was insisting to play.

She blushed before looking away. _Did I miss something?_ She crossed her arms adamantly before answering, "No."

 _That was it!_ "Fine then. I'm sure my pack would love to have an appetizer before chowing down on bear," I laughed at my own bluff. She quickly looked at me shocked and broken before I could smell a faint smell of tears forming in her eyes. My heart clinched at the sight, I doubted I could ever go through with my empty threat.

I shook my head too slightly for this curious girl in front of me before hauling her over my shoulder. _Tears or not I am going to still get answers_ , I reaffirmed myself with this vow as I took off to the east.

(^u^)

 _Why did I ever make that wish?_ I cried, not even bothering to fight against his hold.


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't help but to continue writing after seeing my first review and the people following/favorite-ing. :D Thank you everyone reading for continuing this story!**

 **Let's see how Kagome reacts to Koga's behavior and if she can manage to squeeze herself into our favorite wolf demon's life, or just his packs' bellies...**

Chapter Four

If We are being Honest with Ourselves...

After a while of being hauled over Koga's shoulder, my tears had no longer been able to continue to fall. I regretted ever letting my temper flare to his callousness. _What had I expected to happen, for him to just remember a future that hasn't happened? Yeah, that was very naive of me_.

My mind started to wander to thoughts of the wolf demon carrying me. He Had been silent since we left, but I could feel his muscles relax beneath me. _What I wouldn't give to be able to hear his thoughts. Then I could try figuring out a way to at least salvage these recent events. At this rate, I'll be lucky to live to see tomorrow_. I sighed, doubting there was much hope for even a friendship with the man I have slowly grown feelings for. It took about two years for me finally start realizing my own emotions for him. What had started as a beautiful and happy day, became clouded and a soft drizzle began. The weather seemed to mirror my own emotions.

"You ok back there?" He hesitated asking.

I sighed again, "I'm being kidnapped by a wolf demon to be ate as an appetizer. Oh and it's raining." I propped my elbow up against his back to lay my head in my hand as I watched trees and foliage pass by in a blur.

"For a human that's worried for their life, you seem pretty casual about it," he noted more as a fact than as an anomaly.

"Yeah? Well what am I, a human, supposed to do? I mean I could hurt you, but I honestly don't want to," I answered before considering that he sees me as just an average, albeit oddly dressed for this era, human. Now that the thought crossed my mind, _Ah well. I guess it couldn't really hurt at this point_. It was hard to be truly upset over something when you just accepted whatever fate was to come. His scent wafted towards my face periodically as his ponytail swayed rhythmically. _It was also hard to be upset when I enjoyed his natural woodsy smell so much_ , I breathed out the mesmerizing aroma regrettably, wishing I could hold it forever. _Yeah, I'm not pathetic or anything_.

I was brought out of my inner monologue as he chuckled, "And how could you hurt me?" He paused for a short moment, "Wait...why wouldn't you want to hurt me? I've threatened your very life." He slowed to a stop and set me down. _This is an improvement_. I could feel my emotions lighten up slightly as hope grew.

"I told you I was looking for some friends," I started, not really certain how else I could answer his questions, "well one of them just so happened to be the leader of the eastern wolf tribe." I watched him intently, looking to his body language to clue in on how he would take that bit of information.

His expression hardened as he stared down into my eyes. My heart beat sped up ever so slightly at the intensity of his Ice blue eyes piercing through mine. His eyebrows were drawn together and his mouth formed a tight line, an expression of concentration mildly hinted with curiosity and confusion.

"So we have met," he began, "but how is it that I don't remember you, yet you seem to know exactly who I am?"

"Like I said earlier, it's a very long story. Even if I told you, you may not even believe it. I wouldn't believe it if I were in your position in all honesty," I looked down, away from his penetrating gaze for fear he would see what my heart was hiding.

His hand twitched before lifting his hand under my chin, gently forcing my eyes to see his again, "Try me." His expression soften minimally, or I made myself see that change through wishful thinking. _If he doesn't stop holding me like this, my heart rate will just keep rising until I end up with a heart attack._

(^u^)

I wasn't sure what I was doing when my hand started to move on its own; but my instincts have yet to fail me as of yet, so I let my arm raise to her face. The gesture felt so natural with this feisty woman. Her cheeks heated softly, only adding to her already beautiful face. I rubbed my thumb slightly up her jaw line, _and her skin softer than any material I've ever felt before_.

"Try me." I watched her eyes for any signs of falsehood as I waited for her response.

"Do you know anything about the Jewel of Four Souls?"

"The shikon no tama?" I questioned, wondering where this could possibly be leading to.

"Yes."

"It's only legend from what I hear," I paused there before adding, "why?"

"Well roughly three years ago, I was dragged into the well by a demon who was after the jewel, which I unknowingly had inside of me," my eyes widened in surprise realizing she was telling the truth, or at least what she believed to be true. "I found out that the well transported me here, which is five hundred years in the past compared to the era I was born in. The jewel was shattered into many jewel shards and I made many friends along the way to reshape it. You were one of them. Once the jewel was back together I wished a very evil demon, that had hurt all of my friends in despicable way, to have never existed. That is the shortest and most simplest explanation I can give you." She stated all too factually, every word rolling off her tongue naturally. _The likelihood of what she is saying to be false is pretty slim, or else she had rehearsed it. There was no reason for her to really lie, was there?_

She watched me, patiently waiting to hear my response. Her anxious and nervous emotions were overwhelming my senses. _She really wanted me to believe this story. Why?_ "How close was our friendship for you to be this concerned about me believing this?" I saw surprise flash through her expression.

"Well..ummm, pretty close. I guess..."

"You're lying," I smelled that her response was at least half a lie and was also stated very hesitantly.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I want complete honesty."

"Well. . .we met kinda similarly as we did this time, you kidnapped me. Last time you kidnapped me because I could sense the shikon jewels in your legs and right arm. Shortly after you claimed me as your woman. To which I slapped you on the side of your face. Heh heh," She ended with a nervous laugh.

(^u^)

His face dropped in utter shock and disbelief with a sweat drop forming on his temple. _Well he DID say to tell him the truth, I just didn't tell him how our relationship ended up being before I made my wish. Not that I could completely tell him that anyways. I only know how I felt_ , I blushed at just the thought, _and feel still_.

"What did this evil demon do to hurt me?" He asked suddenly. I felt all my facial features drop, remembering all too well how badly this news had hurt him before.

I looked down before responding, "He killed a great many of your pack who went out in search of more shards." I didn't want to see his reaction to this dreadful fact that happened in an alternate reality.

He growled sharply and I flinched, not out of fear, but at how I knew what he was feeling about it. I regretted him even needing to know. I looked off into the deep woods, focusing on anything to grab my attention. I settled on watching the leaves blow in the wind and watching the rain drops fall from them.

"What are you thinking about?" He was forcing the conversation through bared teeth, maybe to try calming himself down. I glanced towards him noticing for the first time the whites of his eyes had turned red in stark contrast to his ice blue irises.

"Nothing in particular, just sad to be the reason you feel that pain this time around, even if it hasn't happened. I know how much your pack means to you and how distraught you were over their deaths. You nearly had gotten yourself killed trying to kill the demon responsible for vengeance. I had to heal you from the poison you were tricked into believing was a jewel shard."

His face softened ever so slightly and the intensity of his red eyes receded marginally. That's a good sign, I smiled softly seeing his mood heading in the right direction.

The rain started picking up and my body trembled in response to becoming thoroughly drenched, water dripping from my bangs. Koga scooped my body in his arms bridal style. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of the rain," he said gruffly, the red all but gone now. I let him carry me in silence, letting him work through any lingering emotions without having someone eaves drop over them.

(^u^)

 _This Kagome was definitely unlike any other human I have ever met_. I nearly lost control of my yokai blood and I know she knew that; yet, she stood there calmly. No fear whatsoever. _She must have trusted me in that other reality, trusted me a lot. That much was clear_. That trust and her concern for my feelings had been the only reason I was able to reign in my yokai blood.

I was pulled out of my thoughts from a gentle pressure placed on my shoulder, I looked down and saw her head resting there. _I believe I am starting to see what I had saw in her before that made me want to claim this woman as my own_. I smiled softly at the girl in my arms, unaware I was looking at her as the cave I was searching for came into sight. I quickly ran into the cave and sat her down gently on her feet.

"Stay here. I'll gather wood to get a fire started and be right back. You'll be safe here until then." I turned around and was bounding off, but not before hearing her voice speak softly.

"Thank you."

I was soon out of sight of the cave and gathering any dry piece of wood I could find in this weather. I found myself rushing and getting increasingly aggravated at every branch I found that was wet.

I heard thunder crack in the distance before deciding what I had already gathered would be enough to last the storm that was approaching. Even if it wasn't, it was more important to get a fire started now to get Kagome dry before the storm arrived. It would only bring in colder winds and she would get sick without the warmth.

I made it back to the cave in record time, noticing she had sat down against a cave wall curled in on herself for warmth. I quickly set myself to getting a fire started, dropping the fire wood in a pile near the center of the cave.

(^u^)

I watched his back as he started building the fire. My mind drifted off to everything we have said in the past couple of hours as I watched the torrent of rain outside grow darker with the end of the day.

"So," I started, noticing his tail sway to the side slightly as I broke the silence, "you dreamed about my last night?"

His tail fell limp at my inquiry as his visible back muscles flexed beneath his armor. I waited for a long moment and nearly asked again when he took in a deep breath.

"You remembered that I said that, did ya?" He said as I saw a warm orange light fill the cave and he stood. He walked on the opposite side of the fire before sitting to face me, looking only into the fire. I scooted myself closer to the fire in order to get warm. _AND of course to see him better for this conversation_ , I added mentally. My eyes weren't as strong as a demon's after all.

"All I saw was you walking away in that," he gestured to my school uniform as he said this, "clothing of yours and I was unable to stop you from leaving. I smelled the same lilacs and lavender aroma that I followed to the well when I found you. The dream you had bothered me all morning, and I didn't even know who you were."

Silence filled the cave for a moment before I dared ask the next question that filled my mind, "When will I become a meal?"

He stared at me with a steady gaze, an emotionless expression for a few moments. "Never if I can help it."

My breath caught at the unmistakable promise that just passed his lips. Once the shock of his proclamation wore off, I smiled at him. A yawn filled the cave before noticing the sound came from me.

"Sleep," he told me simply.

I laid down, feeling my eyes becoming heavy and too tired to try fighting sleep with everything that had happened today. I heard movement in the cave before I felt him sit next to me. I scooted closer and laid my head on his leg. My eyes drifted closed thinking of all the times Koga had proved his love and devotion in that other reality.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry chapter 5 took me a few days to write and get posted. I was deciding what I wanted to happen next and that alone took two days of just brain storming. I will try to update sooner next time. :)  
**

 **Also I would like to go ahead and state that I do not own any of the characters nor any references I have made to the actual tv series.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Five

The Smell of Slaying in the Morning

 _Our mix-match group was following Naraku's scent at high speeds; Inuyasha leading far ahead in the front, Sango and I riding on Kirara with Shippo on my shoulder, and Miroku trailing behind closely. Inuyasha was especially enthusiastic this time, for reasons unknown to us._

 _"Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga is still too heavy for you. Shouldn't we wait until you've trained more with your sword before facing Naraku?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha, but his worry fell on deaf ears._

 _Inuyasha didn't miss a beat, still running at full speed towards Naraku's scent. His face hardened with determination until stumbling upon Koga's fleeing form. Recognizing that killing Naraku before Koga must have been why Inuyasha was so hell-bent on reaching Naraku's scent, I sighed heavily. "Teaming up as allies seriously seems like a much better idea than competing to kill a common enemy first, at least a lot more productive," I thought._

 _"Get out of my way, mutt face! Can't you see I'm busy?" Koga flashed away as two familiar demons faded into view, Kageromaru leaping towards me with intent to kill. Inuyasha's fearful and helpless gaze was all I could see as the background melted away._

 _Around those amber orbs, we were still deep in the woods; but I heard a waterfall nearby. Fireflies distracted my gaze from the white haired hanyo with flashes of warm light danced across the leaves. Their flashing lights soon turned into an eerie white glow that soul catchers would grab up and take off behind him._

 _"Inu..." He was already walking towards where the soul catchers had left as I collapsed to my knees, my knees sinking into the soft grass from the impact. My heart was wavering, just moments away from shattering. "Just don't think, just feel nothing."_

 _I felt soft fur brush against my cheek for only a moment, a brown tail swished back and forth. A pair of eyes pierced through mine, somehow filled with warmth through their ice blue hue. I closed my eyes, willing that feeling to stay locked inside my body. I feared what would I would be left to feel if the feeling seeped out. Pain? Numbness? Jealousy? Or would I just be an empty shell, my soul shattering? I wouldn't think about it. I would just sit here with my eyes closed, soaking up the warmth._

My eyes hesitated before opening them. The same warm orbs greeted me, though now filled with concern.

(^u^)

She was sweating in her fitful sleep. _What should I do? Should I wake her?_ A soft whimper rumbled out of my chest as my tail wrapped behind her reflexively in an attempt to comfort her distressed form. She seemed to relax a bit, her face smoothing out to normal.

Her eyes danced beneath her closed lids, before I saw her brown eyes slowly peak from under them. They search my eyes immediately, seeming to beg for something from me.

"Good morning Kagome," I finally said in a calming voice, unsure of what else I could say to ease her emotions from the nightmare she undoubtedly had just woken up from. She smiled in response before reaching her hand up to her cheek where my tail was touching her. I could feel my cheeks heat slightly at how intimately my tail was wrapped around this woman laying in my lap. I was suddenly more aware of how snuggled into my lap she had gotten over the night.

 _Koga think of something else you lecher! She was asleep, she hadn't meant anything by it._ I quickly reprimanded my thoughts, but a satisfied soft grumble still resounded in my chest.

"Are you purring?" she questioned curiously while twisted her face to look up towards my sitting position. Her eyes searched my face for an answer as my face heated further.

I looked up slightly away from her gaze before answering, "Cats aren't the only creatures to purr, ya know." She giggled at that. "Besides I was happy to see you relax after having such a fitful nightmare last night," I added.

She sat up at that and looked out towards the cave entrance, her giggling instantly subsiding. _Dammit, I shouldn't have brought up her dream._ "I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it, I didn't mean to pry." She didn't move in the slightest. "You wanna talk about it?" I added thinking I couldn't cause anymore harm. _Maybe she needed to talk through it?_

"Just was thinking about some of my other friends back in this era," her sentence trailed off still deep in thought. She was hedging along the truth, but I didn't believe she wanted to have the issue pushed further.

"Were any of them friends with me as well?" She chuckled at that causing my head to tilt to the side curiously. Whether it was a good or bad sign my tail stirred at the sound of her laughter.

"One of them, not in the least," she chuckled again, "but most thought of you positively." Her mood had definitely lifted up at the change of topic. "Shippo especially took a liking to you, even though at first you had tried feeding him to your wolves. I told you I wouldn't help you with the birds of paradise if you harmed him, so you saved him from the wolves. It was the first time I noticed you weren't all evil." Her eyes were back in the memory, unfocussed on anything around us.

I found myself drawn in by her memory, like it was a missing piece of my own memories. The birds of paradise were definitely a nuisance to my pack, but nothing as dangerous as the seemed to be then. "Shippo is another human then?"

"No, he's a young fox demon. I took him in because he was orphaned due to the Thunder Brothers. I hope he and his father are happy together, maybe even his mother as well. I never found out what happened to her." _This amazing being was full of surprises, taking in a young kitsune, especially with her only being human, is unheard of!_

"Were any of your other friends demons?" My ears twitched and I was standing up defensively before she could think to answer my query. "Stay here," I left without looking to see if she followed my order. Someone was deliberately moving through the woods nearby, in search of something. I was determined to figure out what or who they sought and see if they posed any threat.

(^u^)

"Stay here," Koga ordered. He left without another word and I sat there for only a moment before following the direction he had just ran off towards. _He doesn't know I can handle myself due to my miko powers and he may need help against whatever had alerted him so suddenly._

Along the way, I noticed an old abandoned camp, everything left out and uninhabited. _Whoever was here left in a hurry a long time ago_ , I thought curiously to myself. I noticed a bow laying next to a makeshift shelter, a quiver was nearby with arrows in disarray. I gathered the arrows, quickly placing them in the quiver before picking up the long bow and throwing them both over my shoulder.

"Arrghhh!" I heard a feminine battle cry up ahead. I quickened my pace and pushed past the last of the wooded foliage to see what was happening.

Suddenly my heart dropped seeing a familiar female dressed in a black outfit adorned with pink plates at her shoulders and waist and a pink sash tied around her waist. Above her head a large boomerang made of bone was hoisted ready to throw at Koga. _Why would Sango be after Koga...?_

Without thinking or any hesitation I notched an arrow, pulled the string taught and released the arrow. Purple energy surged around the arrow as it headed right in the midst of Koga's and Sango's charging forms. "Stop!" I cried hoping to get them to comply.

Both stopped momentarily. Sango looked straight at me angrily and Koga only side glanced at me.

"I thought I told you to stay back in the cave! It's too dangerous for you here," still focused on the demon slayer in front of him waiting for her to make a move towards either of us.

"Why are you after Koga?" I asked Sango, completely disregarding his statement.

"I think the better question is why a priestess is allied with a demon that has slaughtered and tormented the villages in the area," she stated coolly, with a biting edge at the insinuation.

"Koga?"

(^u^)

 _Damn woman, running out here in danger and then asking me such a thing. Protecting her is going to be a challenge if she is too preoccupied with conversation._ My tail twitched in aggravation, partly due to the guilt of the villagers that had died and partly due to wondering why this woman insisted such a conscience within me.

"Yes Kagome my pack and I have killed humans in the area. I hadn't seen a reason not to. We needed to eat and the humans hate demons anyways, some even hunt us down," I finished directing that last part back at the demon slayer ahead of me. My tail sank slightly smelling Kagome's disappointment roll off of her in heavy waves, assaulting my senses harshly.

"Kagome..."

"Don't." She cut me off completely before I could tell her how she had changed my view of humans.

Kagome walked towards me, while the slayer watched cautiously. Her hand held her weapon steady, ready to throw it at me at a moment's notice. I turned my vision towards Kagome, leaving our audience in my peripherals. Her face reflected her morbidity as she closed the distance between us. She reached towards me with one hand, her eyes downcast. I started to reach towards her, but her hand brushed lightly against my chest above my armor.

I saw stars as I was hurled back, slamming into a tree. Her saddened expression haunted my vision as darkness overtook my peripherals. "Kagome.." I whispered as I lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again to everyone still reading :) First let's get the fact that I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I also don't own any references I make to the tv show.**

 **Next, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews:**

 **0yellow0, I am so flattered that you have enjoyed this story thus far! I love that my writing has been enjoyed so much for it to be reread even once, much less five times :D I hope you keep enjoying my story and will keep updating as frequently as possible.**

 **Airi777, thank you for my first review. I really needed that boost in the beginning and it helped me continue writing this story knowing you wanted to read more. It really pushed me to keep writing :)**

 **I will be 38 weeks pregnant this week, so if I randomly stop updating as often as I have been please don't give up reading my story. I probably wouldn't be updating due to delivering my husband's and my first baby :D I will try updating as I can afterwards depending how it goes. Until then, I will write every chance I get and update as many chapters as I can think up.**

 **Without further delay, here is chapter six. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Six

Establishing Relationships or Destroying them

The greatest pain I had ever felt slowly started seeping into my senses. My head throbbed with every pulse as I raised my arm to my head. Pressure didn't seem to actually alleviate any of the pain I was feeling, but it was the only thing I could really manage to do. _I felt better holding my arm to my head anyways_ , I thought as a groan formed in the back of my throat.

Memories of what had caused this agony slowly passed through the haze in my mind. _Kagome had... Did she try purifying me? Was she a miko?_

My eyes slowly fluttered open, allowing my eyes to adjust to a light source nearby. I was still in the same area of the woods from the smell of my surroundings, but I didn't feel a tree at my back. _I must have been moved._

No sooner had the revelation passed in my mind I heard voices nearby.

"I really hope he wakes up soon," her concern voiced to the other, "I didn't mean to put quite so much energy into that blast. I only meant to elaborate the seriousness of what he has done and it wouldn't go without consequence. I don't allow senseless killing and that won't change." She sounded resolute in the fact, but it was laced heavily with regret and sadness.

 _Kagome, I won't ever kill another human without just cause and will be sure my pack is made aware that they aren't as well_ , I vowed to her and myself silently.

"You know you probably saved him though, Kagome," the other voice mused. "I wouldn't have listened to anything either of you two had said and would have definitely killed him or died trying." She didn't sound the least bit concerned, but merely stating a fact. "I'm still not exactly sure why you, a priestess, are friendly with a demon such as him, but I know now that you wouldn't allow villages to be slain."

I sneaked a glance over at my wild haired woman to see her reactions to everything that was being said, her shadow dancing in the leaves behind her in the darkness of the night from the flickering of the fire in front of us. _Apparently I have already decided to make a claim on this woman_ , my head throbbed harder momentarily and I grimaced reflexively. _Even though she is the only one to ever have caused me so much pain, yet I don't want anything to harm her still,_ I laughed mentally at how far I have fallen for this beautiful creature before me.

"He isn't like that at heart, Sango. I don't know how to really explain it to you, but I can assure you that he is a great and caring guy at his core. Maybe a bit rough on the edges, but a heart of gold underneath. I've seen it in the way he acts for his pack for one and how he considers the smallest details in everything." The demon slayer looked at her curiously at that, hearing the sincerity of the sentiment. My heart swelled with pride at her defense of my character.

"How long have you known him?" Sango had questioned her. She smelled lightly of suspicion and my body tensed in response.

"Oh about three years or so I guess," Kagome looked off seeming to count the time passed in her mind.

"How did you not know he has been pillaging villages during that time?"

Now Kagome looked surprised at the information she had unknowingly given her. She looked down her eyes searching for an answer in the grass beneath her and I took it as my cue to "wake up."

(^u^)

 _Can I tell Sango the truth?!_ I glimpsed at my friend from beneath my bangs and quickly decided it wasn't a great idea. She already seemed extremely skeptical of me without adding a seemingly impossible tale of our past to the mix.

Koga's body stirred and I saw his eyes lock on mine. _And now he probably hates me to add on top of everything._ "She is from a different time and is a priestess that watched over the shikon no tama," he answered for me, but his eyes never wavered from mine. I saw no emotion behind them, just resolute belief in what he said to be truth.

Sango jerked her head in his direction looking ready to laugh at such a statement, but hesitated. "You can't be serious," she paused before reluctantly adding, "could you?"

"He is telling the truth. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't think you would actually believe me. Around this time I had accidentally shattered the sacred jewel and started my hunt to find all the shards and make the jewel complete once again. That task took three years to complete with the help of friends,"I glanced at Koga before continuing, "and once the jewel was finally whole again I wished it had never came into existence." I watched Sango carefully to see how she was taking this information in.

"If that was the case then why is there legend of it still?" she questioned. _Good. Questioning it at least meant she was considering the validity of my words rather than just dismissing it as a tale from an insane person._

"I'm not completely sure how the wish was carried out, it's something I am still trying to figure out for myself. So far I'm the only one with any memories of what had happened before the wish was made." I looked up at the stars. _They seemed to shine the way the shards had before, maybe not quite as many stars as there were shards though. The number seemed endless then._ "From my understanding the jewel came into existence when Midoriko's soul was fighting that of a demon's soul, waging an indefinite struggle between good and evil. Maybe that never happened. Maybe it did, but the good intentions of the wish gave Midoriko the extra strength she needed to finally defeat the very demon that bit her." I looked back to Sango momentarily before adding, "You are actually the reason I know of the jewel's origins," I smiled at my friend.

Koga still was watching me, but now I could see wonder in the depth of his eyes. Knowledge passed his expression as he suddenly stated, "This Sango is another one of your friends from before isn't she?"

I could feel my expression change to that of shock at his intuition over the matter. "Yes Sango was like a sister and one of the people I would die for. She traveled in our group to get the shard to become whole again..."

"Stop," Sango was holding her hand up, effectively cutting me off. "I'm not listening to any more of this. I'm leaving," she started to rise.

"Wait Sango, I know it sounds impossible..." I started to reach towards her retreating form.

"No. No more. I'll find you if I want to hear anymore," with that she left. I watched her leave without so much as a glance back at me. I felt sadness creep in and suddenly felt much colder than I had moments ago. I scooted closer to the fire to try easing the feeling.

Koga moved to get up and I looked over at him, "I'm sorry I hurt you as much as I did."

(^u^)

She seemed defeated, being rejected by her former sister. I wanted to let her curl up in my lap and wrap my arms around her, to help relax her. I started to get up.

"I'm sorry I hurt you as much as I did," her eyes were gleaming in the firelight from the tears that were starting to form.

"Heh, you can definitely throw a good punch there Kagome," I smirked at her teasingly, trying to reassure her with my humor. As I stood I couldn't hide the wince that crossed my face from the pain in my head.

She grimaced, immediately raised to her feet and went to her yellow bag I just noticed was leaning against a tree. She must have went back to the cave while I was out. I looked around and confirmed my earlier suspicions that I had been moved as well, _they must have moved me here to the camp they had made for the night too_ , I mused.

She pulled out an odd clear container and a cloth and twisted the top off the container before pouring water onto the cloth. I watched her curiously as she reached back in her bag, draping the damp cloth over her left arm as she rummaged out a small white container out of her bag with her right hand. She walked towards me with these items in hand.

She stretched onto the tips of her toes, reaching the damp cloth to my forehead. Realizing what she was doing I grabbed the cloth and her hand with mine. My eyes watched hers intently, seeing them filled with concern, remorse and...love? Her eyes locked with mine momentarily before pulling her arm back with a blush and looking down towards the white container in her hand.

I smiled at her innocence, liking the way the red on her cheeks lit her face up in an entirely new beauty I never noticed in another person before as I pressed the damp cloth to my forehead. She continued to twist the red top off of the container, soft rattling sounds coming from it as she did so. She tilted the container on it's side, tapping it against her opposite palm until two red and white ovals fell into her palm.

I looked at the two ovals curiously. "Here swallow these, it will help with any pain you are having." I eyed them even more warily now as she plopped them in my free hand. I lifted them to my face, sniffing the odorless things. She chuckled and I looked back at her.

"Sorry, you just look a bit silly doing that," she lifted her hand to cover her smiling mouth from view, "they are Tylenol. It's a medicine that takes pain away." She clarified these mysterious things to me.

"I don't have any injuries to need these though," I offered them back to her.

"You winced from SOME kinda pain earlier..." she slowly stated, letting me know she noticed it hurt my head when I stood.

"Yeah a pain in my head, not an injury though. I'm fine, so don't worry about it," I smiled at her concern, but didn't like the idea of taking the "Tylenol."

She chuckled again, quickly covering it with her hand again, "They are good for headaches too, not just for physical injuries. If you don't want to take them that's ok though. If you change your mind just let me know."

I smiled at her, realizing she understood my skepticism. _My head IS aching...and I don't want her to think I don't appreciate her concern. What if she no longer believes I trust her because I didn't take them?_ My tail tucked only by a millimeter, still uncomfortable with the idea as I took the two Tylenols from her before she replaced them back in their container. She smiled and handed me the other container of water.

I took a last glance at her before tossing them in my mouth and swallowing them with the water she handed me. "Thank you Kagome," I smiled at her and instantly felt better. I still felt the throbbing, but it seemed to lessen in comparison to the new emotions this act invoked.

 _She couldn't possibly know that a gift of such concern was actually starting a courtship with me in the eyes of any demon._ I smiled gently at my wonderful Kagome. She returned the smile without any hesitation whatsoever holding my gaze for what seemed like forever. _She DEFINITELY wasn't aware of how her actions would be perceived. I'll just have to keep that in mind while I try to explain them to her with my own commitments._

(^u^)

 _Was it just me, or did I notice a spark of mischief cross his happy expression?_ My heart sped up, wondering what he was thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to post everyone. I made sure it was a longer chapter to hopefully compensate for the wait :)**

 **But good news our first child has been born on July 31st and I'm slowly still adjusting to her schedule lol. I have written here and there as I have had time, so thank yall for being patient :D I hope yall enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Previous Allies, Old Enemies

This is the second night I've been able to spend with Kagome, I sighed completely content with messy black hair splayed in my lap, my legs her pillow once again. I brushed a few strands of her bangs to the side, allowing myself to see her relaxed face fully. No nightmares seem to be plaguing her tonight, I smiled hoping and wishing that it was due to me.

My ear twitched in reaction to leaves rustling nearby. I quickly turned my head towards the approaching noise, slowly lifting Kagome's head and easing it back down in the grass. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake up. I let my eyes linger on her no longer than a few seconds before standing to my full height and facing the two figures coming to form in the dim firelight.

"Koga, I thought I smelled you this way," relief relaxed his tanned face as his fangs hung out of his easy smile.

"Shut it!" I whispered harshly, carefully toning my voice to not wake the girl to my back. I glanced back at her to double check she was still sleeping before looking back at the duo in front of me. I nodded my head to the left signaling them to walk in that direction.

After walking for a moment Ginta interjected, "Who is the human female? Why are we trying not to wake her?"

"How is the pack and has the bear been gutted and cleaned?" I completely disregarded his questioning.

The two shared a concerned look as Hakkaku replied, "Everyone is fine and the bear is delicious, the rest has been put away for later, Boss." He hesitated a moment then continued, "But are YOU ok? You've been acting odd, then you didn't come back to the den... We were worried. Then we find you here with a human woman."

"Are you insinuating something here?" I challenged him.

"Oh uh no! Of course not," Hakkaku retracted, not expecting that response.

"I think Ginta was just letting you know we have been worried about you is all, Alpha," Ginta interjected.

I softened my expression a bit, knowing my betas were honestly concerned and not pointing out weakness. "She is Kagome. I saw her in my dream the night before our last hunt. I feel like I've known her and she is a very powerful miko."

"Aren't you worried she will purify one of us?"

I could feel my anger flare at their inquiry, but worked to keep calm. It was a legitimate question and they haven't met her to know she wouldn't hurt us. The memory of her purifying blast flashed hotly through my mind. Yeah THAT hurt, but she could have very easily killed me if she wanted to.

They noticed my pause. "Has she already tried?" They were already glancing back towards the clearing where Kagome still lay asleep, teeth bared lightly.

"Look, it was a misunderstanding. Relax," the last more an order than a request. They didn't seem to notice as they prowled back towards the clearing.

I trailed them closely and once they were in the clearing, I stopped both of them. I let them see her steadily breathing. "You think a priestess would sleep so soundly with our demonic energies so close if she didn't recognize us as friends and NOT foes? Much less fall asleep laying in my lap, the lap of a VERY powerful wolf demon alpha..." I let that information seep in as they watched.

Kagome stirred.

(^u^)

I couldn't feel Koga next to me anymore. I did however sense him nearby, but not alone. There were some lesser demons with him. How many, I couldn't be sure of exactly. I listened to my surroundings, trying to sense any danger nearby.

I heard Koga talking with two familiar voices. Ginta and Hakkaku, I thought to myself. I started to go back to sleep when I felt another demon in proximity, a demon powerful enough to be able to feel it from that distance. I started to sit up slowly, but shot up when a loud foreboding crack filled the air. Thunder...wasn't ever that loud. My mind started wandering at the possibilities before repeatedly returning to two figures: a balding, oval-headed demon flying in a cloud and a more human-looking brother with long hair pulled back in a braid soaring next to him with a winged wheel attached to each foot. Surely they wouldn't be causing trouble without the shards to increase their powers.

I sat there wide-eyed, finding ice blue orbs watching mine intently. All the possibilities kept racing through my mind before they settled on a small kitsune with a fluffy orange tail. I quickly grabbed my bow and arrows, scrambling in the direction of the demonic aura I could sense. I kept hoping it was one of the Thunder Brothers, while at the same time hoping I never had to see Shippo an orphan in this reality.

I ran blindly, only focused on the direction the aura led me while thunder cracked and lightning lit the remaining darkness of the dawn.

(^u^)

Kagome just took off running in the midst of the sudden storm. The hairs on the back of my neck were raised, This is no ordinary storm, it came on too suddenly for it to be natural. I took off after her, knowing there had to be a demon behind this thunderous storm.

"Come on you two. Now!" I called back at them.

"Wait for us Boss!" They responded as soon as I had taken off, a small tornado created by my movements.

I heard them, but paid them no mind. I was too preoccupied with following my little miko's usually relaxing scent, now laced with adrenaline. I was too worried for her safety with the demon's threat so close without Kagome in my sight. "Kagome!" I yelled out to her hoping to hear any response. Following her voice would be faster than following her scent as scrambled as she was running. It wouldn't save but a few seconds, but those seconds could make a world of difference. I sped my pace even faster, setting a new personal best at tracking.

I heard branches and leaves rustling just ahead, slightly to my left. Kagome's scent rushed me in waves at the proximity, mixed with a demon's scent just a bit fainter than her own. "Kagome," I harshly rasped, hoping her human ears could hear my voice through the torrents of rain that had started a few yards back. Every step closer to the demon only seemed to make the rain pound the earth ever harder.

The rustling stopped and her figure came into my eyesight. I sighed a breath I wasn't aware I was holding as I smiled softly at her and pulled her into my embrace. She blushed, shocked at the movement, as I tucked her head into the groove of my neck and my arms firmly around the small of her back. "Don't run off like that, there is a demon nearby," I reprimanded her actions softly.

"I know there is a demon," she pulled her head back to look at my face as she continued, "I had to see if my friend was nearby."

"Another friend?" I inquired gently, wondering what urgency had caused her recklessness.

"This demon made Shippo an orphan, well one of the two."

I peered out of the wood line we were currently in at the fish-headed demon. "THAT demon killed a fox demon?" He didn't look like much. This storm might have been rough, but I honestly doubted he had full control of his powers. Otherwise he wouldn't be in this rain as well as us.

"He had two shards of the jewel the last time I saw him and wearing Shippo's father's pelt around his waist." I looked at his waist and noticed a lack of fur there. That fact did little to quell my fury. How dare you wear another demon as a trophy, that was the highest level of disrespect you could commit towards anyone!

"And in front of his son, Shippo?" I asked through bared fangs.

"Yes," she looked saddened at the thought.

We were currently down-wind of this demon and he was unlikely to notice our presence. "Stay here Kagome."

(^u^)

He pulled back from the embrace with a stern look on his face, anger evident in his expression, "Stay here Kagome." He took off, leaving me in the wood line suddenly. I watched him run towards Manten, waves of wind being forced around him in a tornado. My grip on the bow tightened as I reached towards the quiver resting against my back. I grabbed an arrow and readied to notch it in case I needed it.

This demon didn't travel far without his brother, Hiten, being too far behind, as the thought passed through my mind, I looked around the clearing for the more human-like brother of the two.

"You have exactly ten seconds to leave my territory," I heard Koga's rage yell over the thunderous clap that filled the sky at Manten. Manten jerked his head up at the sound of a stranger nearby, glaring over at Koga.

"And who might you be to think you can order me away from this spot?" Manten challenged with a chuckle and evil smirk to match his tone.

"I am leader of the Eastern wolf tribe, and you are invading my territory. This is the only warning you will get. Leave now!"

"No, I think I'll stay right here. I enjoy this clearing too much to leave, but thanks for the offer," he retorted smiling over his witty remark. He was now facing Koga completely readying himself for a battle. Koga widened his stance in response, a growl ripping out of his chest as he sprang forward. He was lost to my vision in the midst of his whirlwind as he closed the distance between them.

Manten's smile widened as his mouth started parting, electricity sparks licking at his lips as he did so. As Koga neared him, Manten's mouth was now gaping open with a ball of energy ready to be hurled at his oponent. He laughed as he released the electricity from his mouth, shooting directly where Koga had been a mere second ago.

Koga had anticipated his attack and was already above the beam of electricity. He was now descending upon Manten, his fist pounding down onto his head. The impact of his punch had Manten's face planted deeply into the earth below him. The rain had let up around us and Koga's tail twitched before he lowered his body, pivoting on his right foot planted in the ground as his left leg swung around and kicked the already fallen Manten across the clearing.

Koga smirked triumphantly, "I thought this would be over quickly, but I did expect a little more of a challenge in this battle." He laughed at the simplicity of the battle when he noticed Manten's hand reach up toward's his balding head.

Oh no, I thought right before Manten's temper flared when he noticed his last three hairs had fallen out due to the abuse they received at Koga's fist. An electricity beam flowed through the air madly through Manten's roaring mouth, with no target in mind before targeting Koga.

I sighed in relief when I saw Koga was already in motion, dodging the beam chasing after him relentlessly. Koga's face was now more serious, concentrating on dodging the powerful beam only seconds behind him.

A quick movement caught my attention in my peripherals. As my gaze followed where the flash was, I noticed none other than Hiten soaring towards Koga with his double-pointed spear in hand. without a second thought, I ran out into the clearing and pulled my already prepared arrow taught. I took only a second to aim at one of Hiten's winged wheels that allowed him to fly, "Hit the mark," I said to myself as I let the arrow fly.

(^u^)

"Hit the mark!"

My ear twitched as I dodged the electric beam yet again, jumping in the air and cutting a backflip when the beam followed my movements. I glanced back towards where I had left Kagome while I was still mid-air, noticing she was now visible in the clearing with an empty bow gripped in one hand while the other was reaching towards her quiver. Still watchful of the high-powered electricity that threatened to singe the tip of my tail, I followed Kagome's gaze towards another demon that had entered the clearing.

"Great," I muttered to myself, thinking of Kagome's safety now that she has made herself known to these two demons. I saw the newest demon turn towards Kagome with a look of rage consuming his face.

"You little wench! You'll pay for that!" Hiten's anger seething through his teeth with each word as he was forced to land with only one wheel able to fly.

I heard Ginta and Hakkaku finally join us in the clearing. Manten's fury qwelled slightly now that his brother had joined the fray, enough so that he stopped releasing his beams. I widened my stance preparing to dodge an attack or race to protect Kagome, whichever the circumstance called for. I looked over at my betas to make eye contact and glance towards Kagome, hoping they would understand I wanted them to protect her at all costs.

Hiten positioned his spear readying for an attack right before charging towards Kagome. I started to pivot my body towards her to race to her side, but was cut off by yet another blast of electrical sparks. I barely was able to jump back to dodge it.

"Oh no no no, my little pup. We aren't done with our game of fetch...so be a good doggy and catch!" Manten threw another ball of energy right at me again as he finished his taunt. After landing from another dodge, my tail twitched in aggravation as I looked back at Kagome. Both Ginta and Hakkaku stood in front of her, blocking all of Hiten's attempts to reach her. They were struggling to keep up, but were holding him off for now.

I turned back towards Manten with a wide smirk. "You know, there is one major difference between a wolf and a dog..."

(^u^)

I had just managed to work past the shock of Hiten's aggressive retaliation to my arrow and notched the next one when I heard it.

"There is one major difference between a wolf and a dog. A dog would rather roll over than attack someone." He chuckled at the thought as I saw red starting to tint his eyes. "A wolf on the other hand would rip a stranger to threads. Worse even, would die protecting anyone he considers pack, but more likely KILL anyone who dared to even threaten a pack mate."

His body started to tremor. Bones started to pop and rearrange themselves. His silky black hair started to blend with newly grown fur. His fangs elongated, all the while holding back a fierce growl slowly erupting from his chest. A menacing wolf stood where Koga stood only seconds ago. His fur the deepest shade of ebony raised straight up, but not at all hiding the strength in every fiber of muscle beneath. This wolf was a beautiful creature that you wanted to observe, but from a very far distance.

Manten was caught off guard by this transformation and once he recovered from the shock tried opening his mouth to attack, but was brutally cut off when his throat wore a necklace of wolf teeth clamping down on it. Within seconds Manten's head rolled away from its body and the wolf turned towards us. He stalked in our direction growling the entire way, tail sweeping powerfully side to side with each step. Every movement was graceful yet somehow also menacing. My body tensed reflexively at the ever nearing proximity. Every step of his paw made a new detail known.

Pad. Blood dripping from his fangs and muzzle. Pad. Bristled fur seemed to keep growing as it raised ever further. Pad. His tail stiff outwards, void of any animation in emotion other than seething anger. Pad. He came to a halt at this last step forward. His icy blue irises bore into Hiten with every bit of rage his body language screamed. Koga's growling amplified, yet my body relaxed. His eyes, though rimmed with crimson red and an unfathomable rage, still calmed me. They reminded me that this beautiful and deadly creature standing before me was still Koga.

Fur blurred as he lunged suddenly. An awful crunching noise mad my skin crawl as Koga leaped to the side dodging Hiten's counter attack. That's when I noticed the crunching noise had came from Hiten's arm that had been broken severely. Around the break had blood gushing from several puncture wounds and lacerations from Koga's fierce bite. Soon a broken arm multiplied into several more breaks: a leg, his other arm, the forearm to the first broken arm, and lastly Koga had charged him from the rear and breaking his back by head-butting it. He was prolonging Hiten's pain.

This behavior from Koga was outside of his character and confused me. Is this how he was before meeting me the first time around? Was he always this ruthless?

Snap! Hiten was dead now that Koga had snapped his neck. He snorted over his body as if disgracing his existence on this earth. He looked over at me and his ears flattened back and whimpered softly. He slowly inched closer to me with his massive body lowered closer to the ground. I watched him quietly as he finally nudged his side against my leg gently. I let my palm and fingers run through his fur. He gave me a wolfy grin, tongue lolled out the side slightly. His expression completely changed as he barked at his comrades. Their faces matched his serious expression as they turned to me.

My gut wrenched wondering what could make the usually goofy duo to be so serious so quickly.

"Koga smelled fox demon scent on Hiten."

Just like that the world slowed to a near stand still.


End file.
